Reawakening Destiny
by Lilliess-Hydrass
Summary: Link and Zelda reborn again! But in Tokyo? How can they save Hyrule if they’ve never even heard of it? Please R & R! possibly comedyish later, not just link and zelda! everyone! in time...
1. Prologue

This is my first Zelda fic ever, I think anyway, or the first in a long time, I don't own any of these characters and I acknowledge that they are pure brilliance owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. I'm just borrowing them for a lil story, and if everyone enjoys it, I'm doing him proud XD

Thanks to Leesy for proof reading this she's a member too! Leesy metallium

PROLOGUE:

Reawakening Destiny

Link stumbled blindly; his tunic was torn, his gauntlets were ripped, his arms were bleeding and he could hardly see through the cloud of dirt and raining stones that had followed the explosion of Ganondorf's attack. Link silently cursed the giant rocks and huge cliffs that lay all around Hyrule, though he knew it was his own fault. No matter where they had chosen to battle, this would have happened. Even if he had factored in the awful terrain everywhere in Hyrule and planned a great battle plan (as Navi had advised), or even if he'd somehow lured Ganondorf to some place free of falling objects…he just wasn't strong enough, and he knew he had failed. There was no one else to blame.

What was worse was knowing that Zelda was going to die too. He felt like he'd dragged her to her own death, even though he would not have even known his task at all if it weren't for her. He knew she wasn't strong enough either. She couldn't save him. That knowledge didn't stop the guilt. It was hard preparing and training every day. He had sure enough gone from a small boy into a strong hero, but now he knew it just wasn't enough. They were both going to die. Neither of them would get out. Link fleetingly wished he could die for Zelda so that at least she could be spared, but he couldn't and she could never save Hyrule without him.

If only he could have more time, if only he'd trained more. He had always taken discovering his powers very seriously, but now it just wasn't enough. He looked back; Zelda was at his heels, swathed in warrior Sheikah robes. He could see she too was blinded by the dirt and bleeding severely. They had to move. Ganondorf was right above them and as soon as the cloud cleared they would be as good as dead. He knew the only reason they were still alive was Ganondorf's own evil amusement. Then he saw it. Link grabbed Zelda and pulled her into a small cove in the cliff wall. They crawled a few metres before realising it was a dead end. The roof was low and if Ganondorf caused a tremor they would most likely be crushed to death.

A giant bang sounded outside and they knew he was searching for them. They looked at each other.

"We don't have much time," said Zelda softly.

"I've failed you," Link put his face in his hands, "I'm sorry Zelda…and I'm sorry Hyrule….who knows what he'll do….kill everyone, torture everyone….what have I done….."

"Link, it's not your fault. It's both our faults. We aren't strong enough, and Ganondorf gained power far faster then either of us thought he could." Link looked at her, but he was too distressed to speak. "Now is not the time for despair, Link. You must always remember that the Goddess' are on _our_ side. We can't do anything right now, but we can be reborn. You know and I know that we've both been reborn many times. We're Din, Nayru and Farore's children. We have the souls of fierce deities meant to keep the balance in their fragile world! No matter what happens, we have another chance!" Link looked up unsure of what she was saying. "But we do not have a chance now. We both know that. If Ganondorf kills us, he can take our Triforce pieces and there will never be another chance. We must escape form this world and take them with us. For Hyrule, for our friends, for the Goddess' we must never let him win." Link felt his stomach drop,

"You mean, we have to kill ourselves?" Somehow this frightened him more than being murdered, though he could see the benefits. The idea of Ganondorf not being able to gloat over having killed them…yes, that seemed alright. Zelda stared,

"I'm sorry Link, but it's the only way he can't get our Triforce pieces, it's the only way we can get more time." Link nodded,

"I understand". With that, Zelda summoned a small ball golden and blue of energy. He knew it was derived from her powers as the Sage of Time. "We'll meet again Link, no matter what. Give me the Ocarina…give me all the things worth saving, and one day we'll find them again." Link fed them to the light feverishly, Ganondorf could find them at any second and he was surprised they hadn't been crushed already. The items vanished into what he knew was the Temple of Light; the place between spaces.

She raised the light to her head it and it shimmered for a moment. She handed it to Link, "This way, we can find ourselves again. We'll have this memory, so whoever we are….we'll know how fast Ganondorf rose. Our fierce deity souls may never change, but I want us to remember something of this life. I feel like we've worked so hard…" Zelda gave a small sad smile and Link raised the light to his forehead.

"Let's hope we have much better lives then we've had here. Thank you Link. We'll meet again…goodbye." Without another word, the light flew into the eye of truth on her Sheikah clothes and her body went limp. Link blinked, registering that she was really gone. He felt betrayed. She had gone and left him; used her cheap magic for a quick and painless death. Remembering the urgency of the situation he quickly recovered and drew his dagger.

He sighed, "Goodbye Hyrule." and with one short, sharp blow, he stabbed the centre of his neck.

It hurt. It hurt so much…even if it was the fastest way to die…those ten seconds it would take for his brain to lose all oxygen would be the ten longest he'd ever experienced. He couldn't breathe and the stinging was so intense. Blood was everywhere when he heard a might roar and a bang as rocks went everywhere, but Link had already won. The pain was fading now; he was dying. He counted "Five, four, three, two, on-" and he was gone.

But what would the Goddess' have in store for them? How could they get more time in a world run by Ganondorf? Would the Goddess' send them back in time? Or to a new safe world where timeis not an issue?


	2. Chapter 1: The boy without a fairy

Thanks again to leesy metallium for proof reading for me thanks for everyone's reviews too! Some people were worries my other thing was short and this might be short too, but that was just a silly prologue, so it was meant to be short anyway, even this could have been longer I just needed a break before I hit a mental block, please R & R!

Enjoy!

Reawakening Destiny

Chapter One: The Boy Without A Fairy

It was dark. Was it night already? It didn't feel like it. Link turned around. A great landscape stretched in front of him for miles in each direction. He looked up; the sky was so dark and his skin felty clammy. Was it about to storm? A sudden crack of thunder and a mechanical sound made Link turn again. A drawbridge unfolded and a speeding horse emerged into the open field, never stopping. Link's eyes were wide; had there been people on that horse? He thought he'd seen a little girl on the back, clinging for her life to someone older.

Another thunderous stampede of hooves made Link whirl around once more; it was the biggest horse he'd ever seen. Atop it was the largest man he'd ever seen. The man was not just large, he was also terrifying. He looked like an insane murderer; those eyes were the eyes of someone who killed, those features were of someone with a hard laborious life, that smile was not a smile of happiness.

Link couldn't move. His mouth was open. He was staring right into those eyes, and he just couldn't move. The man raised a hand and gave a dark chuckle. Link wasn't sure what happened next, but something flew from that hand and hit him like an explosion that seared all over his body. What was happening? What was that? Was he dea--

"Link! Link! Wake up!" an irritated mother stood in the doorway of Link's bedroom. "Link!" Link stirred on his bed. It seemed as though someone was calling him from far away. "Link wake up! It's time for school," she said impatiently. Link rolled over. Sounds and pictures were coming into focus, words were no longer muffles from dreams…no, it was morning.

"Mum?" Link rolled over and rubbed his eyes.

"Success! You're awake! Honestly, can the fate of our family name really rest on such a lazy child?" Link blinked a few times,

"Waah?"

"Saria's already eating breakfast, now hurry up and get ready or you'll be late!" She paused in the doorway, "Isn't it good I had two children? You know… so even if one of you is awful we'll still have a good family reputation. That little Saria, she's the apple of my eye! Why can't you be as good as her?" She began swooning. Link knew she was only teasing but couldn't help feeling hurt.

"I do just as well as her at school! You know that! Just because I can't always wake up on time doesn't mean I'm not a great student!"

"I know dear, just hurry up please." And with a smile she was gone.

Link staggered downstairs. It really bothered him that even with his ten months advantage she was still born in his year, always in the same class and sometimes even got better marks then him. He ate breakfast in silence glaring at Saria's perfect smile.

"I'm leaving now!" yelled Link.

"Bye Bye dear, have a nice day," called his mum.

"Wait!" Saria yelled frantically, "I'll be there in a second! Don't leave without me!"

"I can't hear you!" said Link and walked out the front door. In a burst of frustration Saria ran out the door as fast as she could and closed the distance between them, before passing him. Link had to run to catch up with her now.

"Jeez, Saria…" Link jogged up to her side and as he did so, noticed a new key ring on her bag. "Hey what's this meant to be?"

"Don't touch it! It's my fairy!"

"Fairy? Looks more like a ball of fluff with wings!"

"That's because its glowing aura protects you from seeing her mystical body! Duh Link! Don't you know anything?"

"Or maybe it's because the key ring company were lame and cheap." said Link with a sneer.

"Shut up Link! You're just jealous because everyone has one except you! You're never up with the times. They're the latest fashion and everyone has one…at least in our class they do."

"No way Saria, I would have noticed something like that!"

"People have had these for months now, you're just totally unobservant." Link couldn't believe it, she must be lying. He was insanely popular, had been for as long as he could remember. Why would no one tell him? He sighed in defeat,

"Well where do I buy one?"

"You don't buy them silly, that's why they're so special! I said they were popular in _our_ class! It's not something everyone's into." Link decided this was far more urgent then he'd thought. His class was like his family.

Link and Saria attended Yokoto College in Tokyo. Being a college it went from grade one to senior, just on different campuses. Thus he had almost the exact same people in his class every year since grade one; these were his friends, his friends of over seven years! Now they were finally in middle school he had to keep a close eye on his image, even if he only impressed his class and sophomores beat him up and called him 'fairy boy'. This last thought made him cringe, but if everyone else had pulled it off without being picked on so could he.

"So who makes them then?" Saria smiled,  
"Not so stupid now, are they?" Link sighed

"Look, I just want one so I'm not left out okay?"

"Fine, but you know they're cool."

"No I don't."

"You will."

"Sooo, can we get to the telling me part?"

"Well you know in the school announcements how they talk about community work and stuff? Well, because everyone in our class is kind and not a pig-head like you, we actually went and helped the old man who takes care of the grounds there at the temple."

"Uh you mean Asakusa temple?" It was very near to their school, a giant tourist trap for foreigners and a famous place of pilgrimage to all Japanese people alike. Saria gave a sweet smile that was deadly.

"That's right, Link! Show some respect and help out the temple and local community." Link slouched. He hated all forms of work.

"Is there someone I have to see for this?" he asked finally.

"Yes, just talk to Mister Deku!" said Saria brightly. He could sense the enjoyment she was getting from his pain.

"Ewww…you mean the old creepy guy?" Link stopped, "I bet he preys on beautiful young boys like me!" Link swished his hair and gave an award winning smile and pose.

"You are unbelievable. He's a kind old man and you don't have any respect!"

They were nearly at school by this time. Saria pushed past him and went ahead to class in a huff. Link knew he'd have to go to the temple and get one anyway, but he just couldn't believe he hadn't been told. He wanted to see the truth; did everyone have these stupid fairy key chains on the bags? What was wrong with his Mario?

"I thought everyone had Nintendo characters!" he thought to himself seethingly.

Link trudged into class and sat besides Tofu as usual. He leant back and considered some bags from an angle, and there they were, fairy key chains. Saria walked to the front of the class.

"Attention, everyone! As class representative I have something to say.", Link felt his heart suddenly beat faster. She wouldn't…

Saria cleared her throat and pointed at Link, "He doesn't have a fairy! He can't be bothered helping the elderly citizens of Tokyo or paying tribute to our religious culture! Shame on you, Link!"

"How unfashionable! I'd never date someone without a fairy on their bag!" yelled Sayu loudly.

"You're so uncool I can't believe I sit next to you," said Toya, shunning him. The classroom was suddenly a blur of snide comments at Link.

"God, Saria is a bitch." Link thought darkly to himself. He knew everyone in the room was just kidding, but to avoid any further teasing he really would need to get one, that very afternoon would have to do.

It didn't matter who teased him really, there was just one person he couldn't stand; Mido, class president. Along with Saria, they ruled Mrs Kokiri's A-2 freshman class. He had no idea why he hadn't been elected class president along with Saria…unless Mido had bullied everyone into voting for him, which was quite possible. Link knew that he was far more attractive. What was more disgusting was how Mido continuously hit on Saria. Luckily Saria wasn't attracted to bullies.

After school, Link trudged alone to Asakusa Temple to find Mister Deku and get his fairy. The temple was really peaceful at this time of day; not so many tourists, more true worshippers and far less noise. Link looked around for the old man. He knew him as having a very long beard and looking incredibly old.

Link found him praying in one of the main buildings.

"Um excuse me sir? Mister Deku? I'm here from Yokota College and I was wondering if I could help you out?" Link smiled weakly.

"Why yes my child, yes indeed", the old man turned towards Link kindly. "Could you empty the western urns for me?" Link struggled to make eye contact with such an old face, such a long beard, and such thick eyebrows. "Yes sir, of course."

"Very good then." said the old man with a smile and handed Link some equipment, "Call me when you are done, and thank you child." Link watched as he sat and started to pray again, but shook himself into getting to work.

Emptying the urns which were nearly as tall as him took some time, but was quite rewarding. He remembered coming here with his mum when he was little and wondering why she tried to rub smoke into his head. Later he had learnt that the smoke from the urn was magic by legend and rubbing it into your head would make you smart.

An hour later, Link called Mr Deku to inspect his handy work.

"Oh, very good my boy. Thank you. At my age it's hard to lift such a thing. My old back you know?" Link nodded.

"Well I have a gift for you." he said and handed Link the long awaited fairy keychain, "A little guardian fairy to protect you every day. Just as good as a talisman I say."

"Thank you very much sir." said Link, accepting the fairy with both hands. Mr Deku smiled and then he coughed. He coughed long and hard for over three minutes.

"Sir? Is there anything I can do? Sir! Should I get a doctor?" Link was panicking. Was this guy about to die right in front of him?

Mr Deku wheezed and coughed and then stood up straight,

"It's nothing…no need for a doctor; I'm just an old man, that's all. A very tired…old man. People like me probably don't have much time left…you know?" He smiled, it seemed a very sad smile to Link, "So don't worry, its just nature's way." Link nodded uncertainly and turned, "Thank you again."

"Don't mention it." said Mister Deku with a wave and smile.

Link walked away but within seconds he heard the coughing and wheezing start again. He knew there was nothing he could do, but he also knew Mister Deku was lying. People lived to be very old all the time. He was sick and he was lying. Not getting a doctor when he coughed like that? Maybe it was terminal…and why should he tell Link? It was none of his business he didn't even know him. If he insisted then there was nothing Link could do. So why did it make him feel so guilty?

He was just a tired sick old man.

Link ran all the way home.


End file.
